Burlesque
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Five men attend a burlesque show, each enchanted by the women dancing.
1. Peggy

**Burlesque: **

**Part 1: Peggy**

In retrospect, this was not how Stephen imagined spending the night of his eighteenth birthday. Jack had practically drug him around all of New York. An eyebrow rose as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Jack. "Where are we?" He asked.

Jack grinned as he glanced at Stephen before he stepped forward to the man in front of the door. "Excuse me, sir. We're here to celebrate my friend's birthday and we have tickets." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the tickets handing them over

The bouncer looked them over. "Can I see your IDs?" Without so much as a word, the three of them took out their IDs and showing them to the bouncer. He nodded his head as he moved out of the way, letting them in. "Have a nice time, gentlemen."

As they entered, Stephen glanced around. The room was filled with well-dressed men and women. Stephen suddenly felt under dressed, wearing what he had worn to class that day. He frowned as he glanced over at Jack. "If you had told me, I would have dressed up more."

Jack grinned as he put an arm around Stephen's shoulders. "Why don't you go find a seat? The show will begin any minute now."

Stephen blinked. "Show?"

The grin on Jack's face only grew. "Yep. It's your birthday and I thought you needed to celebrate with a show."

"Fine, I'll go find somewhere to sit." Of course, as soon as Stephen spoke, he realized that finding a spot would be near impossible. This place was crowded to the brim. Unable to find a spot for the two of them, he found an empty spot at a table with a couple of other men who were dressed in suits. He slid into the empty seat, hoping they weren't saving the spot for a third party.

As soon as his butt touched the chair a well-dressed man came out on stage. "Good evening, New York!" The crowd applauded politely. "Let's start the evening off right. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the illustrious, Dusty Cox!"

The crowd began clapping and the lights came up on the stage and music began to play. A young woman was sitting on a horse that looked like it had come straight off a carousel. She was dressed in a black and gold gown, golden gloves that came up to her elbows. Her brown hair was pulled up in a way where were curls were just touching the brown skin of her shoulders.

Stephen glanced at the crowd before he looked back at the woman on stage. She was now straddling the horse, rocking it back and forth, grinning. A moment or two passed before she dismounted the horse, standing as she brought her hands to her hair before she drug them down her neck to her breasts, to her hips before resting them on her thighs.

He watched as she held out a gloved arm, running the other hand over it before bringing the fingers to her lips. She gripped the glove between her teeth, pulling it off before she tossed it to the side. The other one joining the first moments later.

Brown eyes left the stage as Stephen looked around for Jack. What kind of show had he dragged him to? He had told him that he didn't want to go see strippers, however, it seemed like Jack hadn't listened.

Sighing, he looked back at the stage watching as she walked back up to the horse, grabbing the pole. She rocked it forward, eyes closed as she licked the pole. Stephen shifted in his seat, suddenly very aware of the men sitting next to him.

Dusty made her way to the center of the stage. She started with her hands on her thighs, up her hips, stopping there. She opened her skirt all the way, turning around as she held it open. Grinning, she looked over her shoulder. She pulled the skirt up, showing off her nice round ass cheeks that were poking out of her thong. She brought the skirt back down, teasing them. She brought it up once more before tossing the skirt off to the side.

_Oh, I'm going to kill Jack. _Stephen thought to himself. While it wasn't a strip club, this woman was still stripping. Jack had gone against his wishes, but he had to admit, she was enchanting to watch.

"First time at a show?"

Blinking, Stephen glanced at the man sitting next to him. "That obvious?"

The man laughed, nodding. "A bit. The woman performing tonight they're sisters and they're all wonderful performers.

Stephen nodded as he looked at Dusty back on stage. "Really? I don't think anything can top her," he murmured as she kept watching. It sounded like the other two who were going to perform were wonderful as well. Of course, he didn't think anyone could top the woman he was currently watching.

She kicked off her shoes and sat on the horse, rocking back and forth. She brought up a foot, running her hands up her stockings as she began to peel one off. She swung it over her head, tossing it onto to the floor, bringing up her other foot to pull her stocking off.

He licked his lips. Her hands came up to where the bodice was, unzipping it. She kept it front of her midriff before puling it to the side, revealing her stomach, bring it back. She licked her lips, grinning as she moved it out of the way one more time and tossed it over her shoulder as it joined the other pieces of her clothing on the ground.

Dusty stood there in her bra and thong. Her hands came up to her hair and removed the pin that was keeping her curls in place. Her dark brown hair came tumbling down to her shoulders. Her hands came up to her breasts, giving them a squeeze as she pushed them up for a moment.

As the crowd cheered along to her movements, Stephen found himself doing the same thing. While nothing much was being left to the imagination, at this point, he wanted her to finish and take off her bra. He wanted to see it all. The woman was teasing them, acting like she was done, like she was going to leave.

After she got the crowed cheering loudly, she grinned as she reached behind her, undoing the clasp with ease.

His brown eyes fell directly onto her breasts. They were perky and bouncy and just perfect. He wanted to hold them. Her nipples were covered by tassels.

She walked over to the horse, sitting on it with her back to the audience. She bent over, hair cascading down to the ground, showing off her breasts as she bounced them and allowing the tassels to swing around. She made them jiggle as she sat back up on the horse, the song coming to an end.

The man came back on stage as she dismounted the horse, grinning. He held out his hand to her as the audience began to clap. "Isn't she great everyone? Let's here it for Dusty Cox."

Stephen sat there, watching as she left the stage. He glanced down at his pants, shifting in his chair.

He certainly wasn't going to forget this performance anytime soon.

**AN: So, I've been working on this for a while now but wasn't planning on posting it until January but I was able to edit it before then. There's going to be two more chapters after this but I don't think they'll up until January and for anyone wondering Dusty Cox is Peggy's stage name and the chapter is from her real life husband's point of view. All chapters are going to follow the same format. Also, Peggy's burlesque dancer persona is inspired by Charlotte Treuse who you can find on youtube if anyone wants to check her out. Until next time!**


	2. Angelica

**Burlesque: **

**Part Two: Angelica**

John clapped as the music ended at the first woman had left the stage. She was a wonderful performer and he had enjoyed her show, but he was excited to see the next woman who would dance. He had invited his guest to come with him so they could work on negotiations on some contacts they had to do. That was the story he had told the man on his right.

In reality, he had wanted to see _her. _

The MC waited until the clapping died down, giving the crowd a grin. "Let's continue our show then ladies and gentlemen. The next woman is quite the showstopper, get ready for the stunning Queen Angelique."

A smiled appeared on John's lips when she stopped out onto the center of the stage. The music started playing and it was jarring. For the last woman it was more upbeat and now it was slow, more sensual. She wore a silver dress that hugged her curves in the right way, her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

John sat in his seat, head tilting to the side. There was a difference between her and other dancers, he noticed. A lot of other dancers used props while she didn't need any. She walked around the stage in her stilettos like she owned the place. He had seen her dancing a couple of times now, a few different routines and, like now, she captivated him.

She moved to the center of the stage, hips swaying as she moved. As soon as she reached center stage, she reached up, undoing her hair clip and letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

John kept his eyes on the stage as he grasped his glass of water. He didn't want to miss a moment. She had been the one he had been waiting for. While he thought this routine would be the same one he had seen before, it was new and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

"You like her?"

John blinked as he finally tore his eyes off of her and looked at the man sitting next to him. His guest must have noticed that he wasn't looking anywhere but the woman. Should he answer with a yes? Should he tell him that that's where you should be looking instead of at each other.

He glanced over to the next seat, just to see if the kid had come back. No. He was still gone. Suddenly, he wished that the kid was back to get out of this awkward conversation that was likely going to happen if he answered.

He didn't want to answer with words, not until he got a drink. He took a sip from the cup that was still in his hand before eyes went back to the stage. "I've seen her perform a few times. She's a very captivating performer."

Captivating was just one word for how he would describe her.

She was beautiful. She stood center stage as she moved her hips to the music. The zipper in her hands as she unzipped the dressed all the way down.

She glanced over her shoulder at the audience, her hand at her chest holding up the dress. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned to face the audience this time, holding the dress up still before reaching back and zipping the dress back up half-way. One hand on her hip as she grinned giving the audience a wag of her finger. Her hands brushed along her arms before she pulled off the glove of one hand, waking across the stage as she spun it around with a hand on her hip.

She threw the glove to the side before removing the other one and throwing it in the other direction.

Reaching back around, the grabbed the zipper once more. She unzipped it all the way down, this time she didn't hold the dress up and let it fall to the floor around her. She stepped out of the pool in her silver stilettos.

She turned around with her back to the audience once again, reaching a finger into the band of her G-string and letting it snap. Bending down, she wiggled her ass in the air as her hand slid down her leg to her shoe, unfastening it before he moved over to the next foot doing the same thing before kicking them off to the side.

She did a spin, ending with her back to them once again. Hands moving up from her legs to the clasp of her bra, undoing it. A hand came up to her chest, covering them as she turned back to face the audience once again, bra strap dangling from her finger.

She gave the audience a sultry look before she threw the bra off to the side. She spun one more time before dropping her hand from her breasts, exposing them.

She was different from the last woman that danced, and the audience could tell. She wasn't as playful but more refined. She didn't need tassels over her nipples, instead leaving them covered with sliver pasties.

The audience seemed to love her all the same.

"You've seen her work before?" After a long period of silence as his table mate spoke once again.

He kept his eyes on the woman on the stage, not wanting to miss a moment because it could be over at any time. "Yes, and I've enjoyed her work every time I've seen it.

"Is that why we're meeting _here _of all places for our meeting?" The other man had a playful tone to his voice.

John shrugged. "I would be lying if I said she wasn't one of the reasons."

Another moment of silence.

"I see our young friend left." His business associate began speaking once more.

John's gaze quickly glanced over, just now seeing that the seat was empty. He had been too wrapped up in the performance to note the boy leaving. He knew that it was the boys first time at a show like this and he had been there before. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he got a little _too _excited after the first dancer."

The conversation ended there, with a mutual silence of understanding. John couldn't blame the boy for leaving after getting too excited.

He brought his attention back on stage as he watched her pull off her G-sting.

It was new for her. In her other routines, she normally kept the G-string on but today, she was removing them. She pulled them off and tossed them to the same pile that her bra had landed in.

"Oh, my lord," he muttered under his breath. While her vagina was covered by a pastie of its own, it scarcely left anything to imagine. He might be leaving himself after this performance.

She walked around the stage once more letting the audience get a good look at her. She stopped a couple times as she walked, each time she stopped, landing a smack on her ass in time to the music. She spun to the center stage, legs moving apart as she slid down into the splits as the music finally came to an end with the audience clapping.

The MC coming back out on stage, grin on his face as she stood up giving one last grin to the audience. "Like I said, isn't she a showstopper, ladies and gentlemen? Let's hear it for Queen Angelique one more time!"

John shifted in his chair as he glanced off to the side to see the young man was back. Perhaps it was his turn to visit the restroom for a moment. This was something he had never seen her do in any of her shows before.

As the MC began announcing the next dancer, he pushed his chair back and stood up as he cleared his throat. "If you gentlemen excuse me, I have a phone call I need to make."


	3. Cornelia

**Burlesque:**

**Part 3: Cornelia **

George gave his ticket to the bouncer, knowing that he was late. He couldn't believe that he had got caught up at work and now was late. As soon as he stepped inside, he could see the last dancer leaving the stage. He wasn't sure _how _late he was exactly and how many dancers before her he missed, but it didn't matter.

He did a quick glance around the room and he could see people all over the place. He did a quick look around, finding an empty seat at a table near the back. There was already someone sitting there. "Can I sit here?" He asked the man at the table. The man looked up at him, nodding and as he nodded, George sat down as the MC reappeared on stage.

"Now, get ready everyone. Our next dancer will get you all hot and bothered. Ladies and gentlemen, they call her, Blazing Straddle."

As George sat down in his seat the music started a woman covered by an orange boa slowly made her way out onto the stage to the beat of the music. Her long, dark hair was let down and an orange flower was tucked behind her ear.

Her hips swayed to the music as she lowered the boa to the ground, revealing her orange strapless dress, her breasts just poking over the top of the gown. She kept the boa just wrapped around her arms and around her back as she slowly moved to the floor, before coming back up quickly as she came up, leaving the boa on the ground still.

George glanced around for a moment or two, seeing everyone enraptured with the woman dancing. He couldn't blame them, even if he wasn't that close to the stage, he could see her well. She moved around the boa that was on the ground, moving her hips as she moved to center stage. Her hands came up above her head before coming down to rest on her waist before she slid them around to the front.

She unhooked the skirt, turning to her side as she began bending on her knees. She held the skirt in her hands still, rubbing it against her ass as she bent down. She soon let the skirt drop the floor before spinning away and picking up the orange boa once again. It was draped over her arms as she reached and unzipped the corset that she was wearing, tossing it to the side.

She was left in her underwear and an orange sash that was tied around her waist.

He sat there watching as she danced. He had to say the jazz music that was playing while she danced made this much classier than a strip club, at least in his opinion.

He didn't say a word as he sat there, watching as she moved. The more he watched her, the more he found himself draw to her. He was late, so he hadn't gotten a chance to see the other women before her, but from what he was seeing, it was clear he didn't need to. She was moving in a way that he didn't want to see anyone else.

She had her back to the crowed as she bent over, shaking her ass for the crowd. The crowd seemed to enjoy that as they clapped for her. Even George found himself clapping for her. She turned around, running her hands down her body, from her breasts down to her thighs, giving the crowd a sultry look as she did so.

George held his breath for a moment, the music seemed to be coming to an end, but he didn't want her to leave, he wanted to see more of her dancing. He let out a small breath as a new song started up.

She wasn't going anywhere yet. A small smile made its way on George's lips as he watched her. He was glad he was able to watch her for a few minutes more.

She moved to the center of the stage again, bringing her hands down over her body once more. He watched as she reached around front, grabbing her breasts through the bra she still wore and gave them a squeeze before bringing her hands down to her waist, undoing the orange sash that was still around her hips.

As the sash fell to the floor, she sauntered over to the boa and picked it up, wrapping it over her shoulders once again. She gave the audience a playful look, biting her lower lip as she undid the clasp of her bra in the front, holding the boa away from her back as it fell to the floor. She turned to face them all holding the boa tightly around her body, the feathers of the boa covering up her body from her breasts all the way down to her upper thighs as she strolled to center stage.

George tilted his head to the side as he watched her. Her show was coming to an end, that much he could tell. He would be sad to watch her leave but, by now, he was in awe.

She shed the boa, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her bare breasts to the crowd. She twirled to side of the stage before twirling back to center stage as she sunk down on stage to her knees with her back to the audience.

The music sounded like her performance was going to come to an end soon. George was upset about that. Of course, the other dancers had to perform as well, but he wanted her to keep dancing.

She began shimming as she laid back, looking at the audience from a view upside down as the music came to an end with her in that pose.

The audience around him was clapping, George even joining in. The MC joined her on stage as she stood up, smiling and waving for a moment before walking off. "Isn't she great ladies and gentlemen? That was Blazing Straddle."

"You seemed to enjoy her performance."

Blinking, George turned his attention to the man sitting behind him. He was silent for a moment before nodding his head and turning his attention back to the stage. "I got here late," he began with a shrug. "But I'm kinda glad I did. She was amazing."

There was a moment of silence before a waiter appeared next to George, placing a beer down in front of him. "I didn't order this."

"It's on me," the man behind him said, raising his own beer at him.

George nodded back, raising his own beer back at the man, thanking him before turning his attention back to the stage before the next woman came on.

**AN: This chapter took a little longer to get out as this week has just been extra **_long _**for me. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon and I know the final chapter won't take too long after that as it's already written. Also for those wondering, Cornelia's husbands name is George Washington Morton.**


	4. Catherine

**Burlesque: **

**Catherine:**

The MC stood on stage still, getting ready to introduce the next woman. "We've been having a lot of fun here tonight, folks." A small pause as the crowed clapped softly, murmuring amongst themselves. The MC continued after a moment. "Well, I'm sad to say that we have two more lovely ladies performing before our evening is up, but not to worry they're just as lovely and as stunning. Now, give it up for Apple Pye!"

Samuel had been serving drinks to the patrons all evening. He was cleaning a glass when his boss came back and placed a hand on his shoulder. Blinking, Samuel looked over at him, frowning. "Yes, sir?" He questioned as he set the glass down on the counter.

"You've been working hard, Sam." His boss began and Samuel nodded. "I know you fancy this particular dancer, why don't you go out there and take a break and watch her set."

"Sir?" Samuel wanted to protest. He wanted to tell his boss that he didn't really care but these women danced here at their club often and it was always hers that he stopped and stared at. He tried to hide it, but his boss seemed to catch on. It was only hers and he felt a bit ashamed of himself. All the women that performed were just as beautiful, but she stood out the most to him.

Samuel removed his apron and stood near the back wall. He wanted to make sure that he was behind the bar when the performance was over. Soon as she was announced the change of music was a little jarring. The last couple of women all used jazz songs to strip to but she used country music, and Samuel had to admit, he found that was part of her appeal.

He smiled as she came out on stage. Contrary to what the other women wore, dresses that they took off seductively, she strutted out in Daisy Duke shorts, a plaid top that was tied just under her breasts, cowgirl boots, and a cowgirl hat. Even from where Samuel was standing in the back row, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra under her top.

He bit his lower lips as she came to the center of the stage and smacked her ass right then and there for everyone. This was the fourth dancer of the evening and while sometimes performances could get stale, he had to hand it to her, she knew how to pick the show back up. He could tell why she was the woman before the last dancer.

She then bent down and started shaking her ass. Samuel knew that if he looked just right, he could see her thong through the bottom of her shorts that barely covered anything, especially when she was bent over like that. He licked his lips as he brought his gaze back up to her as she bent down into the splits in the middle of the stage with some applause from the audience. Her hands were up in the air as she reached over to her shirt, untying it to shrug the shirt off so it was just hanging off her shoulders.

She brought herself up to her knees, keeping her hands in front of her breasts. She then stood with her back to the audience, glancing over her shoulder as she grinned at the audience she finally removed the rest of her shirt, bringing it up over her head and swinging it around before letting it go and tossing it to the side. Her hand came up, tilting her hat down before she swung it off to the side to join her shirt on the floor. She turned around, shaking her chest and letting the tassels that were covering her nipples swing around as she let her breasts shake.

This is what Samuel loved about her. She was down to business, unlike the other women. The others loved teasing, but she was all out there and he enjoyed it. A grin was on his lips as he watched her breasts bounce as she moved.

Soon, she stood in the middle of the stage as she began shaking out of the shorts. She kicked off the shorts, standing there in the thong and her cowgirl boots. She let her hands give her breasts a squeeze before she let them come down over her body, letting her finger around the band of her thong before letting it snap.

A grin appeared on her lips as she kicked her boots off, standing there in her thong. The crowed was getting into her performance. Once again, she did the splits for the audience once again before raising her hips off the stage before bring her body back down and began simulating the movements like she was moving up and down on a cock, or at least, that's what her face looked like to Samuel.

Her eyes were closed, her head was tilted back as she let out a moan or two, or he thoughts like she was doing. The music was too loud, but her mouth certainly looked like that's what it would look like if she was in the throes of passion.

Finally, she rolled onto her back, legs spread eagle. Her performance was coming to an end and Samuel would be disappointed when she was done. He didn't want her to be done, not yet. He wanted her to keep going and he just wanted to keep watching her. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder how limber she was by the was she moved easily, legs soon being under her as she raised her back off the floor, letting her tits bounce once again, the nipple tassels moving easily with the song.

The song soon came to an end and she was still bent over letting the tassels finish swinging. A grin on her lips as she came up into a sitting position before standing up and taking a bow as the crowed politely clapped.

Samuel took in a deep breath as he stood there for an extra couple of minutes. His boss would surely be understanding as he wanted to get his erection down before resuming his post.

The MC came back out on stage as the woman soon left. "Wasn't she lovely, everyone? That was the hot Apple Pye and finally we'll have our last dancer come out and wow you all one last time before you leave."

With his final breath, Samuel finally headed back behind the bar to resume his post. "You alright there, kid?"

Samuel looked over at his boss, offering him a smile. "Just perfect, sir." He nodded once as he began getting some drinks out to start getting ready to make the final drinks of the evening. "I'm more energized after that break."

His boss nodded as he clapped Samuel on the shoulder. "Good to hear, let's get these drinks out before we start wrapping up back here."

Samuel nodded as he made his way over to the customers and began taking their orders and making the drinks for these last few customers all the while Apple Pye still being fresh in his mind.

**AN: Next time we'll wrap it up with Eliza's chapter. **


	5. Eliza

**Burlesque: **

**Eliza:**

Alexander watched as the man who had invited him here on business returned to the seat, a small smirk on his lips. It had taken him long enough to rejoin them, but soon his attention turned back to the stage as the man came back out.

"Now," the man began as he walked up and down the stage. "We've been having a lot of fun here tonight, right?" The audience clapped, Alexander being among them. The ladies that had danced were all amazing and the nigh was surely coming to an end.

"Well, the MC began again. "Just hold on for one last performance. Give it up for our last lovely lady of the evening, Yvette ala Mode."

As Alexander reached for his drink, taking a sip, a brunette woman made her way onto the stage. She wore a blue dress that was inspired by an older style. There was something about her that Alexander was drawn to and suddenly he knew why the other two guys he was seated with where staring.

She made her way over to a small chair in the middle of the stage, sitting down. She pulled up her skirts, revealing she was wearing with a small smile before dropping the skirts. Adjusting herself on the seat, she began to slowly remove the gloves she was wearing.

Alexander was entranced. There was something about this performance, about her that he couldn't look away from. The other girls danced and entertained, sure, but she had a quality about her, perhaps the same quality as the other men he was seated with the other men had found in the other girls.

After removing her gloves, she stood up and gave the audience a sultry glance small smile appearing on her lips. A second or two, Alexander thought their eyes locked on one another. A breath left his lips. She lifted her leg up onto the couch, running her hand down her leg, smiling.

A small sigh left her lips as she pulled her skirts, showing off the white boots that she was wearing. As she glanced at the audience with her smile, Alexander thought for just a moment the two of them locked eyes with one another, but of course he knew that he was just seeing things. It was just a performance after all.

She glanced away, running her hands over the knee-high boots, finding the zipper. She zipped the zipper all the way down, sliding her leg out of the boot before switching and placing her other leg on the small little couch that was there.

After her boots were removed, she swayed her hips as she made her way to the center of the stage, soon standing with her back to everyone in the audience. She reached up and took the pin out that was holding her hair into place, letting her brunette locks fall to her shoulders.

Her hand soon reached past her hair and reached the zipper of the dress. She unzipped the dress all the way, letting it fall to the ground, stepping out of it into the bra and underwear she had under. It was the same color as the dress, a light blue.

She twirled over to the small couch, laying on it, rolling over so that her back was on the couch. She reached up as far as she could and let her hands run down her legs, coming up to touch her panties, moving across her stomach, up to where the bra she wore was. She cupped her breasts, giving them a squeeze.

Her hands moved to the clasp that was settled between them, unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor beneath her.

She rolled over so she was on her knees where against the cushions of the couch as the music for her number ended.

Alexander let out a breath, turning away from the stage. He reached out, taking a sip of his drink before clapping for the woman who had just danced for them as the MC came back out onto the stage one final time. "Let's hear it for our last dancer of the night, Yvette ala Mode!"

The club clapped and Alexander felt himself being shifted back to reality. He turned to the other two guys at the table as the took one last final drink. "Well," he began as he cleared his throat. "I would say this has been on hell of a night."

John nodded his head once, taking another sip of his own drink, grinning over at Alexander. "I think this was a pretty fair place to do business."

Alexander shook his head, grin still on his lips. "I don't think we got a single piece of business done."

"So next week?"

Alexander nodded as he stood up, "Yeah, next week then."

Stephen was still seated in his chair, staring at the stage. A few patrons were on their way out the door and it seemed like Alexander would soon be next. He glanced over at the kid sitting there and he moved to place his hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he began after a moment. "There's more to see if you come back here next week. I heard there was going to be another performance."

Stephen glanced over his shoulder at Alexander, nodding his head as he stood up.

Without another word, the three of them made their way out of the club.

**AN: **This fic has certainly been a fun one to write! See you guys next time!


End file.
